Shagging In The Shower
by Agreene
Summary: Bruce and Natasha get in a little fun in the shower. This takes place in Age of Ultron during the farm house scenes.


Shagging In The Shower

Note: This takes place during the scene in the farm house.

The avengers had just been defeated by Ultron and the Maximoff twins. None were feeling particularly proud or happy about the outcome. They needed refuge so they headed to a safe place for a few days. Clint's farm house to be exact. Clint's wife was happy to see him and his children were happy to see him as well. The team with the exception of Natasha had no idea he had a family. Laura told them to make themselves at home.

Everyone had decided to do their own thing. Tony and Steve talked while chopping wood. Thor had gone to see Erik because of the vision he had. Natasha needed a shower and headed to the bathroom. She saw that the shower was on and someone was in there. She wanted to see who it was. She moves stealthily to the door and can hear Bruce's breathing. She smiled to herself.

"Bruce you in there?" Natasha asked knowing he was. She wanted to hear his voice.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." He said.

Natasha thought for a moment. She's been trying to get Bruce to trust her. She was attracted to the brilliant man and even more surprising she lusted over him. She suspected that he felt the same way. A naughty thought came to her head. Join him in the shower. She opened the door and the closed it locking it so they aren't disturbed. She pulled back the curtain to see Bruce nude as the day he was born. She smiled. He covered up ashamed.

"Natasha what are you doing?" He asked covering up.

"You don't have to hide. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She said to him.

"You didn't answer my question." Bruce asked.

"I was hoping to join you." Natasha answered. She could see Bruce hesitate. She knew he liked her but wasn't sure if perusing a relationship a physical one was a good idea. He didn't know if his alter ego would let him enjoy her or would he come out and play.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Natasha." Bruce said to her.

"Maybe this will convince you." Natasha said un-robing in front of him. There she was naked in front of him. Natasha wasn't afraid of being naked. Her body was beautiful. Slim physic with big milky breasts and an apple bottom. Bruce's breathe caught in his throat. He was mesmerized at her. She is breath taking. His cock got hard instantly. He could see her red pubic hairs covering her sex. "Are you going to invite me in doctor?" She asked in her most seductive and alluring voice. He nods. She steps into the shower closing the curtain behind her. She let the hot water cascade over her taut body. Bruce just watched her. "Bruce can you wash my back for me please?"

"Ok." He barely said. He took the soap between his hands wetting it. Then beginning to run his soapy hands from her shoulders down her back to her waste. He stopped a moment staring at her plumped ass. "Natasha, I don't know if I should continue."

"It's ok." Natasha told him. He proceeds to run his hands over her ass. A moan escapes her lips. He focused on her ass massaging it. Natasha closed her eyes enjoying the massage Bruce is giving her bum. His dick is super hard. Natasha moves to let the water clear the soap off of her backside. She turns around to face him. Bruce takes the soap again wetting it his hands getting soapy again. He runs hands all over her torso making sure to pay attention her breasts. Squeezing, rubbing her nipples, Natasha bit her bottom lip enjoying his hands on her. Her eyes kept focused on his eyes making sure he didn't hulk out. So far so good. She could see his dick pulsating. She took his cock in her hand and massages it. A moan escapes his mouth. Bruce's left hand leaves her right tit and moves down her stomach to her pubes. He rubs her clit causing more arousal on her part. Her stroking his cock is bringing him close to his release. He didn't want to release on her hand. Feeling bold, he takes Natasha's left leg into his arm moving her hand from his member. He swiftly enters her wet pussy. Both moan. Bruce pushed deeper inside of her finding his rhythm pounds her. Both are moaning loudly.

After having a talk with Cap, Tony found himself heading upstairs to the spare room to rest but stopped passing the bathroom. He heard noises and stared at the bathroom. He could tell from the noises that he heard knew what was going on. He smirked. More importantly he recognized the voices and knew who was in the bathroom.

"Holy shit! Way to go Banner." He whispered to the door. He knew both needed a release. He wished Pepper was there so he could get a release but knew he could wait. He continued to the room.

Back in the bathroom, Natasha felt her right leg about to give way due to the two orgasmic orgasms she just experienced due to Bruce. Both are breathing heavily. Bruce himself came twice both times in Natasha. The water had gotten cold. Both laughed as they got out of the shower.

"That was amazing." Natasha said smirking leaning her forehead on his.

"Yeah it was." Bruce said smiling.

"We must do this again." She said to him before exiting getting out of the tub and exiting the bathroom. She didn't want to give him a chance to respond. Bruce just stared at her in awe. His dick never felt so tingly. His alter ego hummed happily.

Later on that evening, the team gathered to discuss how to stop Ultron. They are in the kitchen. Bruce sat next to Natasha. He's whispering something in her ear making her smile. Tony and the others notice this and stopped their discussion. They noticed her arm draped around his left arm.

"Wanna tell us what's so funny?" Tony asked smirking.

"Uh nothing." Bruce stammered. Natasha smirked.

"No no." What's going on with you two?" Clint asked. Natasha and Bruce didn't respond but looked at each other smiling. "Nat."

"Clint, don't press the issue." Natasha warned.

"We're friends." Bruce said. It wasn't a total lie. Neither knew where their newly found relationship was going but its fun getting to find out where it's going.

"That's not what I heard earlier." Tony said. Bruce and Natasha had shocked expressions on their faces. Everyone smirked and laughed. The kids didn't know what was being said. Even Nick Fury who had shown up to help was smirking.

"What did you hear?" Laura asked.

"I wanna know this to." Clint said.

"Me to." Nick said.

"Know what? What's going on?" Steve asked. It was obvious to the others he was a virgin.

"Well the good doctor and our resident beautiful assassin here was making it in the shower." Tony said as the others laughed and cheered.

"Woah!" Clint said. "Tasha!" Laura smirked but made sure her kids left the room for the adults to talk.

"Sorry about that Clint. Couldn't help myself." Natasha said.

"It's cool." Clint said.

"Ok so they did the deed, can we continue our conversation about Ultron please?" Steve said.

"Wait did the deed. Who the hell says that?" Tony asked as everyone chuckled. Steve looked over at him. "I mean we say banging or screwing or hunping but doing the deed? No one says that anymore." Tony said as the others laughing.

"Ok we get it. Can we move on please?" Steve asked more firmly.

"Yes let's." Bruce said. Everyone cleared their throats and then continued their conversation. Both Natasha and Bruce smiled at each other. Was this the start of a relationship or was it just sex? One could wonder.

The end!


End file.
